Comatose
by tria246815
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are in a relationship and things are going great But an instant can change anything. they are involved in an accident and Olivia falls into a Coma. Her survival is uncertain. An OE story.
1. Chapter 1

Comatose

By Tria

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters. If I did do you think I would be writing fanfics.

Chapter 1

_Elliot's POV_

I open my eyes after a restful nights sleep. I smile when I look down and see light auburn hair covering my partners face. My arm wrapped protectively around her waist, pulling her tight to my body. I look up at the clock it six thirty. Its about time that we get up for work, but she looks so much like an angel I can't bare to wake her up. I sigh and lightly brush the hair form her face. I place light kiss on her forehead and watch as her eyes flutter open.

"Hey" I say

She smiles and gives me a short sweet kiss. "Hey"

Olivia tries to close her eyes again but I stop her. "Come on liv, we got to get up for work."

"I don't wanna. Lets just stay here all day." she groans.

I laugh. She never has been a morning person, at least she isn't until she gets her coffee. "Come on liv. Get up take a shower and when you get out I'll have a cup of coffee ready, just the way you like it. Deal?"

"Deal" she says as she gives me another kiss.

I watch her as she walk off to the bathroom. I must be the luckiest man alive, she is so beautiful. I pull myself out of bed and wince as my feet hit the cold floor. I keep telling Olivia to turn the thermostat up, but she says she likes to sleep in the cold. I guess that's why she hogs the blanket and just about tries to use me as a blanket at night. I make my way to the kitchen and start to make the coffee. I hear when she turns the water on and smile when I hear her sing. Before we starting dating if you would have told me that Detective Olivia Benson, hard ass cop of the NYPD sung country music when she was in the shower. I would have told you, you were crazy. Now I wake up ever morning and hear her. She actually has a very beautiful voice. Not that I'm surprised, It suits her.

As the coffee pot finishes I hear the water stop in the bathroom. I figure I have about 15 more minutes before she comes out. She might take a fast shower in the morning, but she takes her time fixing her hair and putting on what little make-up she doesn't really need on. I let the pot sit on the warming plate as I grab two coffee mugs from the cabinet. I pour some creamer and sweetener in mine, and just some sugar in hers. She has to be the only person that I know that drinks black coffee, without a shit load of sugar in it. I pour the coffee in and walk into the bedroom with the two steaming mugs in my hands. With perfect timing she walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. I walk over to the dresser and place both coffees of the top. I pull her in my arms and kiss her.

It last a while before we pull back for air. "You know El, if you keep that up we are going to be late for work _again_."she warns me

"I know but I can't help it."

"Hey I'm not entirely sure that Cragen, Munch, and Fin. Believed our story last time. So we'll have to continue this after work."

"Promise" I say waggling my eyebrows.

She laughs "Only if you behave your self at work today."She says giving me one last chaste kiss before pulling away.

I watch as she pull open her draw and starts to get dressed. I guess she can feel my eyes on her because she turns around and says "You'd better get in the shower now or your gonna end up needing a cold shower."

I laugh and head into the bathroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later on

I pull into my parking spot at the precinct. "You ready for another day of tracking down the scum of the city?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Yeah, but one thing before we go in."she says as looks to see who's around.

"What?"

She leans in and gives me a kiss. "That" she says simply. God I love her. When get out of the car and head into the precinct. We mentally make sure that we keep a safe distance away from each other as we walk. The last thing we need is any more suspicion.

Munch and Fin are already in and working on piecing together the case board with pictures and clue from are latest high profile case. A serial rapist that has hit four times in the last 2 weeks. We're close, real close to cracking the case. We know that the doer is someone that works at or is a member of the gym all of our vics were members of. We got DNA from all the employees0 of the gym and the lab is doing a comparison to some blood we found at the scene of the last attack. Olivia and I walk over to our desks and pull out the files from the case.

"Funny that you guys seem to be coming in at the same time more and more these days, and last week you were _Both_ late for work and came in at the same time." Munch said peering accusingly at Olivia and I.

"We told you guys we got stuck in traffic." I say hoping they'll drop it.

"I don't remember seeing a hour long traffic jam on the road report, Did you Munch?" Fin says

I was about to reply, but Cragen came out of his office. "Stop hassling each other and tell me where we are with the case."

"Not much has changed. We are still waiting for the results from the lab, But my money is on the managers son. Twenty-three year old Matt Sanders. He just doesn't sit right with me." Olivia says as she points to the kids picture. My phone rings and I step away from the group to answer it.

"Stabler." I answer, picking up the phone from my desk. I smile as I listen to the voice on the other end. "Thanks" I say before I hand up the phone.

"That was the lab. Liv looks like you intuition was correct again Matt's DNA matches the blood found at the crime scene. Anybody up for a stakeout?"

"Ugg not another one." Olivia's sighs

I walk up close to ear and whisper "aww come on liv, you didn't mind spending hours alone with me the other day." I laugh as her cheeks burn bright red, and she slaps my chest. I grab our coats and pass her hers. I try to ignore Munch and Fin staring at us as we all head out to our cars.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Even later that day_

We wait outside of the gym, waiting for our perp to show his face. Munch and Fin are on the other side of the building, and Cragen stood by the stairs off the Gym. I look over at Olivia and she smiles. "I can't believe you said that in the middle of the precinct and in front of everyone." She says

"Hey you were the only one that heard it." I defend myself.

"Yeah, and you knew full well what would happen when you said it. I thought I told you to behave yourself while were at work."

"Yeah and like I said this morning, I just can't help myself."

"Well you'd better learn to control yourself at work, or we can end up in big trouble with Cragen."

"O please like they don't know, they're detectives Olivia." I point out.

"Yes they probably do already know, but I take comfort in thinking they don't. I don't wanna get split up El."

I grab her hand "I know liv, but you have to look at it this way. If Cragen knows already like we suspect, why hasn't he said anything yet?"She smile

A few more minutes pass and we finally see the scumbag. He's in his car and he pulls up in front of the gym.

"We have a visual on the subject." I say into the radio.

"Ok hold position, we don't wanna spook em." Cragen's voice came across the radio

"10-4"

I keep an eye on the bastard as he brings his car to a stop. He starts looking around, Shit. I've been in enough stakeouts to know that our cover is blown. I watch as he puts the car back in drove and pulls out, I'm not far behind. I flip on the lights and siren as I speed to catch up to the perp. Olivia picks up the radio and radios for back up. I can see Munch and Fin not far behind. My adrenalin is pumping as we speed though the city streets. Everything is going in double time, all I can see right now is the back of the perps Pontiac. I'm not aware of where I am and that I'm going through an intersection. Its not until I hear Olivia scream my name that time slows down, but now time goes too slow. I can see the car coming from Olivia's side of the car, but there's nothing I can do. I hear two loud crashes as our car is hit and we spin and come to a stop hitting a parked car. My vision starts going in and out. I look over at Olivia her head's leaning to the side and there's blood all over her face. I call her name faintly, but she doesn't move. I try to reach out to grab her but I soon black out again.

OK that's all for now tell me what you think. Please read and review.

Tria


	2. Chapter 2

Comatose

By. Tria

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters. I got the statics about comas from a website online postgraduate medicine online.

Note: sorry its been so long since I posted but life is really crazy, and now I have to get ready for important tests and my senor paper so I'll try to keep writing, but no promises.

Chapter 2

_Elliot's POV_

God Damn it, every muscle in body feels like its on fire. I haven't opened my eyes yet and I have no idea where I am. I hear voices and beeping, and hmm is that Cragen I hear. I open my eyes and blink and the bright lights. I can taste the distinctive copper taste of blood in my mouth, I reach and my swollen lip. What the hell happened. Just then I hear footsteps approach the bed that I was laying in.

"Elliot?" I look up to see that captain. He face looks warn, like he's been through hell and back. His eyes are dark and he looks like he'd been crying. "Howya feeling. Its good to see you awake." He gives a small half hearted smile.

"I'm not really sure sir. What the hell happened?" I ask

Cragen sighs before he start to talk. "You were in an accident Elliot, while chasing Matt Sanders. The doctors say that your injuries are minor, just bumps and scraps."

I take a minute for the information to set it, then like a train the memories hit me, hard. I nearly jump up out a bed, despite the protest my body provides. The vison of Olivia's head laying limp in the car, her blood dripping from her face. " Where's Liv, I have to talk to Olivia."

I watch as Cragen's head falls. "NO NO NO NO NO NO, this is'nt true. She's not" I yell

"No no she's not dead, but she's not in great condition. Elliot, the doctor's gonna wanna talk to you. Your listed as next of kin, and they need to talk to you about her condition and what you want to do for her treatment."

I sink back into the hospital bed, and let the information sink in. I finally work up the ability to nod. Cragen leaves for a minute before returning with a young doctor. "Hello detective. I'm Dr. Lockhart, how are you feeling?" she asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Just tell me about Olivia." I say probably a little more harshly then I should have, but I don't care.

She grabbed a roller chair and pulled it up next to my bed. " Detective Benson suffered extensive injuries. Such as internal bleeding and a hemorrhage in her brain, that we were able to repair, but we're not out of the woods yet. Detective Benson is currently in a Coma. Do you understand, Detective Stabler?"

I clear my throat and fight back the tear that threaten to fall. I nod. "What are her chances, doc."

"Well studies have shown that patients in Detective Benson's degree of comatose state. That there is a 49 chance of death, 10 chance of survival with a severe disability, 17chance of survival with a moderate disability, 3 Chance that she is stay in a vegetative state, and a 22 chance that she will make a good recover. The longer she stays in her current condition the less of a chance she has of ever waking up. I'm so sorry, detective."

I close my eyes, this was not happening. When I open my eyes I'm gonna be in my bed with Olivia's body pressed up against mine, with my arm draped around her waist and the sun shining through the window.

I open my eyes and I'm still in the dark hospital room. "I need to see her." I say just above a whisper.

The doctor nods "of course, she's down in the ICU room 2124. I'll send someone from escort to come and wheel you down to her room."

"I don't need a damn wheelchair, I just need to see Olivia." I stand up.

Cragen came up behind me "come on Elliot, I'll show you the way." He ushered me down a couple of hallways, before we stop in front of a glass door. "I'll wait outside." Cragen said as he walked over and sat in the waiting room. I take a deep breath before pushing the open the door to Olivia's room. I almost fall to the floor at the sight in front of me. On faltering feet I walk over next to the bed. There are cuts all over her face and a tube coming from her mouth hooked to the ventilator that keeps her alive. Her skin looked like it had been drained of all color. With a trembling hand I reach out to brush a piece of hair from her face. God this is all my fault, I should have been more careful.

"Come on Liv you gotta wake up, I need you."I say while tracing the outline of her face. I am meet with only the rhythmic noise of the ventilator and the heart monitor.

123456789

sorry its so short I promise more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Comatose

By Tria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the law and order svu characters, and the statistic I got from a website. It's the same one I wrote on the previous chapter, I just don't feel like looking it up again.

Rated: T mostly for language

NOTE: you guys make me sad, with the minimal amount of review I'm getting. Sigh I hate to be pleading and a hard ass, but I am taking a lot of time out of my schedule to write it. I do have many other things to do also. I feel bad when I don't update but when I write a chapter and nobody reveiw it makes me really sad. I'd to thank personally: Onetreefan, LovelyLivia, Shakeahand55, lo, and jcn2416 for taking the time to write a review. It really means a lot to me.

_Elliot's POV_

The Next Day

I keep sitting here like I expect something spontaneous and miracles to happen, like she's gonna turn and give me one of those million dollar smiles and everything will be ok. Maybe part of me thinks that this some kind of sick joke and nothing happened...but nothings changed. I guess you could say that this is some sick joke, God's sick joke. He lets me have her, and makes everything perfect, only to rip it away. He's gotta sick sense of humor. Fuck this is all to screwed up. Haven't I been a good Catholic. I went to church every Sunday, and raised my kids in the faith. Was this punishment for the divorce? What exactly have I done to deserve this, what has she done to deserve this?

Nobody but the nurse checking her vitals and pupils has come in yet. I think they're a little afraid, whether they're afraid of my reaction or truly accepting what's happened I don't know. I can't take the silence anymore and I take her hand in mine, careful of the IV. "Come on Liv, you gotta get through this." I wait a minute as if waiting for ger to respond, before you continue. "I talked to your doctor today, she said that because your healthy and in good shape you have a better chance of waking up. She uuhh also said that if we don't see an improvement in the next week, there is a good chance that you...you won't." My words come out shakily as I try to keep from crying.

I jump when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I yell, but I don't have much a voice.

The door opens and Cragen walks in, he flinches at the sight if Olivia. I don't think she knows how much she touches all of our lives. "Elliot, why don't you head home. Get a shower maybe a couple hours of sleep, I'll stay with her." he says.

"I can't leave her." I say still holding her hand.

"Elliot, she wouldn't have wanted you to sit here and..."

But I cut him off by slamming my fist on the table beside me. "Dammit don't talk about her like she's dead."

Cragen jumps at my reaction. He is quite for a while before he finally speaks again. "I still think you should get yourself cleaned up. You've been discharged, and I think you would feel a lot better. While your there pick up some of her stuff, it might help."

I nod, ignoring the fact that Cragen knew that she was staying with me. "I have my cell phone, call me if anything changes. I'll be back in an hour." I stand and kiss Olivia on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." I tell her

The ride back to my apartment seemed like it took forever. When the cab finally pulled in front of my building I payed the driver and quickly made my was to my door. I have to get back to her as fast as I can. Once inside my apartment door, I head to the bathroom. I quickly undress and step into the shower, allowing the hot water to sooth my aching muscles. I wait for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the water flowing down my body. Before quickly washing up, careful of my stitches on my forehead and jumping out. I take the towel off the rack and do a quickly rubdown/dry off, before wrapping it around my waist and heading to the bedroom. I just grab a T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans to where, they're the pair that Olivia always says makes my ass look good. God I can't believe this is happening. I grab a small bag and start filling it with some things of Olivia's favorite things, her iPod, my ruddy old t-shirt, a picture of her mother, the stuffed dog I gave her for Valentines day, and a pair of blue bunny slippers that she wears around the house on the weekend. I'm about to head out of the room when I stop, there was one other thing that I should bring. I walk over to my dresser. I it and pull out a blue velvet box. I open it and finger the ring for a moment before quickly stuffing it in the back and heading to get my shoes on.

As I'm head out the door my cell phone rings. "Hello." I answer.

"Elliot sorry for the short time off, but they need you at the hospital." It was Cragen.

"What happened, is she ok.?" I ask with panic in my voice.

"There's been no change since you left but they want to try something and the doctor has to get your ok."

"Alright, I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Ok guys here's the plan, I figured I give you shorter chapters but more often that way I can write a little a day and you guys will have something to read and you wont me stuck in the story. I hope to have the chapters about this long, so keep a look out and please and reveiw.

Tria


	4. Chapter 4

Comatose

by Tria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters

rated: T

Note: Ok I know that you all must hate me by now but things have been so crazy. I graduated high school in just and I had a lot of tests going on. Then I had to worry about getting my classes ready for the fall. My dogs had seven puppies bringing our dog total to eleven. I'm thinking about going into the navy and before I can do that I have to go of my ADHD medicine for a year I think, so I went off about three weeks ago and I'm still adjusting. I know have a full time job for the summer and am looking for a part-time job while I'm in college. I signed up for a shit-load of classes in the fall so I wont have to write when school starts, but what else am I gonna do. Thank you guys so much for being patient.

Tria

Chapter 4

_Elliots POV_

I haul ass to get to Olivia's hospital room, hoping to god that nothing had gone wrong while I was gone. I round the last corner to see Cragen and Olivia's doctor talking.

"Whats up? Did anything happen? Is she alright?" I rattle off quickly as I approach them.

"Nothing major has changed Mr. Stabler but during Ms. Benson's EGG we found more brainwave activity than expected, not much but we would like to try something with you permission." Dr. Lockhart said.

"Ok what is it?" I ask.

"We would like to remove her breathing tube to see if would can force her to breath on her own."

"But if she doesn't start to breath wouldn't the lack of oxygen cause more brain damage than could already be there."

"During the procedure we would have myself and a nurse standing at her side to ensure that she does not spend to much time without oxygen. If we can get her breather on her own her chances of waking up go up greatly." She explains

That was all I needed to hear. "Is there anything I need to sign." She hands me a clipboard and I sign at the bottom.

We all head into Olivia's room. The room looked like I hadn't left at all, I take my place back on the side of her bed. I take her hand as they begin to take out the tube. Once it is out Dr. Lockhart tells the nurse to start keeping time. The next few seconds felt like hours, nothing moved in the room and all eyes were focused on Olivia's chest, hoping to watch it rise and fall once. Another second passes and still nothing happens. "Come on Liv you can do this" I try to coach her is into breathing, but nothing seems to be working. "Come on Babe, you can do this."I continue. Another few seconds pass, and Dr. Lockhart motions to the nurse to pass the new intubation kit. " No please just two more seconds, she can do this I know she can." I plead with the doctor.

"Detective we'll try again in a few days." She said opening the kit.

I lay my head on Olivia's hand and kiss it, when I do I can swear I felt movement. I look at her just in time to see a small expanding of it. "Doctor wait, look" I point out. She takes a another breath, this time a little more full. "Yes that my Liv, that's my girl." I jump up and scream like my favorite team just one the world series. Everyone in the room is smiling laughing at my reaction, but I don't care we're gonna get through this.

* * *

A several hour later

With all the excitment I almost forgot to give Olivia the stuff I brough. I pull out a bag and dump out all her things. I place her mother's picture on the table next to her bed and a picture of us next to it. I take her bunny slippers and carefully place them on her feet. I wish there was a way to put my shirt on her, but she's still hooked up to too many monitors. I take my shirt and lay it around the back of her neck. For the last though I turn her iPod on quietly to one of her favorite songs and slip the headphones in her ear. If I didn't know what was really going on I would have though she was asleep on the couch on the weekend. I lay back and close my eyes. When I open them I am shocked to see Olivia looking terrified at the ceiling.

"Doctor I think she's awake." I yell out the door.

* * *

stupid I know but atleast its something. Ohh and dont jump to conclutions about Olivia lets just say that all might not be as it seems.

tria


	5. Chapter 5

Comatose

By Tria

disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order SVU characters I just use them to accommodate my mind.

Rated:T

Note: Thank you for all the reviews. You guys all make me feels so loved.

Chapter 5

_Elliot's POV_

I get pushed aside as a rush of nurses run into the room, followed soon by Dr. Lockhart. I wait anxiously to be able to see her again and to let her know that everything will be ok. I can see the terrified look on her face through the space between two of the nurses. Her eyes keep shifting around the room, as if looking for a familiar face. I watch as the nurses look questioningly at Dr. Lockhart. After receiving a nod of approval the nurses all leave the room leaving Dr. Lockhart and myself.

"Hey Liv, I'm right here babe. Its ok." I say as I rush back to her side. Its at this point that I notice something's not quite right. I'm calling her name but she's looking off into the corner.

"Detective Stabler, I know this is going to be difficult to understand but Ms. Benson is still in a coma." Dr. Lockhart said.

"Wait, what, but she's awake look."

Dr. Lockhart pulls up a chair by me and asks. "Are you failure with rapid eye movement?" I nod and she continues "What Ms. Benson is experiencing is spontaneous eye movement and opening. Even though her eyes are open she is still unaware of her surroundings and has no conscious thought ."

'God Damn it's like being told she's in a coma all over again, and its not easier the second time.' I bury my head in my hand in an attempt to grasp everthing.

"I'm looking at this as a very good sign. The more signs like this that we see the better chance she has of waking up. If you could I would like you to try and keep track of a few things for me?" Dr Lockhart asks.

"Like what?"

" Well now that we see this first sign of movement, I would like you to try and keep track of her motor skills. We use what's called the Glasgow coma scale to determine dept of a coma. For each motor skill exhibited we give a certain amount of points, the more points the less sever the coma. You wanna keep a look out for eye opining and what is happening when she opens or moves her eyes, motor response, and verbal response. I'd do it myself but theirs to many patients and not enough staff. Could you do that for me Detective?"

"I think so." I nod.

"Thank you Detective, it'll be a great help. I'll have one of the nurses bring in a clipboard so you can keep track."

Dr. Lockhart leaves the room and I look back down at Olivia. Her eyes are closed again and I have the overwhelming feeling that we're back at square one.


End file.
